When he left, and when he came back
by PandaCookie212
Summary: Ikuto left Amu around 5 years ago, and hasn't come back since. Amu is depressed and learns to play violin just to remeber him. One day she goes into the park to play her new song she wrote herself.. A/N:ONE KISS SCENE! NOTHING MORE OKAY!


Me: HURAAY! My first fanfiction!

Ikuto: dont get too excited, you know no one will read it.

Me: I know :(

Amu: AWWW come on! Maybe someone will eventually look up Amuto stories and come across this one!

Me: You have a point, thanks! Yoru, do the disclaimer! XD

Yoru: Sophia does not own Shugo Chara! All of the characters go to their rightful owners~nya! :3

Amu p.o.v  
It had been so long since he left, but I couldn't get him out of my head. He left so suddenly, and just dumped me there with Tadase.

I mean he is a nice guy and all but, I'm kinda over the princely image. He matured so fast, and started to act strange. Then he moved to America with his friend. It was kinda weird, he didn't even say who his friend was...

But anyway, a bout 4 years ago, around two years after Ikuto had left, I had some desperate need to learn the violin. It's really cheesy if you think about it, but it reminds me of him, clears my mind, too.

I learned how to play, and even wrote a song, but it still doesn't feel right without him here...I guess I miss him more then I thought.

Ikuto p.o.v  
I just got in my car and started to head home. After I unpacked a bit, I headed for the park. I brought my violin along with me too. Yoru started to bug me, begging for taiyaki, but I told him we just got home, I needed to unwind.

I sat on a bench and my mind started to race.  
"Will I see Amu? What would she say.."  
I kept thinking when suddenly I heard a violin.

I jumped up, and listened...

"what's that Iku-"

"SHHH! Shut up Yoru!" I said, clearly trying to listen.

I didn't recognize the song, so I walked towards the sound, while Yoru followed.

I realized I was headed for my old violin playing spot, and when I turned the corner, I saw pink...

Amu p.o.v  
I felt unusually good today, so I decided I would go to the park to play.

I usually play at Ikuto's spot, so I walked there and took out my violin from it's case.

I started to play, and instantly felt relieved. I loved to play, it made me feel good inside, yet lonely at the same time.

Ikuto p.o.v  
I stood there in shock. A girl with long pink hair and dark blue tips was playing the violin. I've heard many violin songs, but never this one.

"Maybe she wrote it, if she did, it's really good" I thought.

Yoru looked like he had seen a ghost. At first I didn't get it and whispered" Hey what's wro-"

Then it hit me, pink hair, no one has that color of hair in this town but Amu.. then she put her violin down. She turned to look at me and hazel eyes met mine.

Amu p.o.v  
I suddenly felt a presence, I stopped playing, set my violin down and turned around.

At first I didn't know how to react, but then I started to tear up..

"Ikuto.." I said in a sad little girl tone, which surprised me but I didn't care. He was here! After so long! I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks, and and ran for him.

I tackled him in a hug, and started to cry. I looked up and he looked suprised, but then his expression softened.

"Amu-chan.." he said in his voice that could drive a girl crazy. I smiled and looked at Yoru, who was dancing around like the crazy person he was.

I laughed then felt a hand at my chin. I looked up and Ikuto looked at me smiling  
"I missed you, a lot." he whispered so only I could hear. I could still hear Yoru dancing around, and laughing.

The air between us was just right, we leaned in and our lips touched softly. I suddenly felt the loneliness fly away from in me, and my chest felt warm and cozy.

That was my first kiss, and I was glad it was with Ikuto.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Her voice sounded quiet and soft, and she started to cry as she ran for me. She grabbed me in a hug, so I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She was so beautiful now. She had grown up and looked so mature. Amu was probably 18 or 19, since I hadn't seen her in 6 or 7 years. She was a woman now, and had finally caught up with me like I told her to that night I spent with her so many years ago.

I was finally happy, when we kissed, I was so relieved that she actually loved me.

Amu tasted like strawberries. She still hadn't lost her love for those stupid things. She was so strawberry crazy, she had a shampoo in that scent, but I loved it anyway, and I loved her.

YAY! My first fanfiction!, probably no one will read it :/ but STILL! I'm so proud of my self, and this is my first real story that I wrote!


End file.
